Hello
by Selene69
Summary: He'd been gone too long.


A/n: This is another Harry/Hermione fic. The idea came to me when I boyfriend snuk up on me in the library after being sick for a week. He hadn't told me he was come to school so it was a big surprise for me. I thought it was sweet for him to surprise me like that so I wrote this as a... memory I guess. I don't know. Please enjoy the story. *bow*

* * *

After he'd run to America, looking for time to heal and find a way to fix what had been broke, Harry began to forget voices, face and even his native dialect. He remembered Remus and Sirius the best, then Ron and his family, Draco was there, but Hermione was fading. Her warm honey eyes, her chocolate brown hair and her soft, peach-lipped smiles. Her voice sometimes chided him, but it was gone as soon as he caught hold of it.

He was loosing her memory.

He'd been in the U.S for three years and he was starting to forget who he had been. He wasn't fixing himself now, just building a new Harry. One that was suitable for his new home. His heart told him it was time to go home. It was past time to go home.

Looking around his apartment one more time, Harry sighed and slung the small bag over his shoulder and quickly set a fire that wouldn't spread past his room. He looked at the fake corpse, a perfect replica of himself, and allowed magic to return him home. Britain, London, his well missed home and trumping grounds. Looking at the Leaky Caldron sign, he felt something pull him towards the door, make him hand Tom his bag, ignore that he would be staying in Room 10, and walk into Diagon Alley.

Magic soared around him, filling him and welcoming him. Still, something pulled him towards an ever familiar shop. A small book store that Hermione had used to gain him a copy, first addition signed by the Author, of _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_. Harry liked to read, but school textbooks were not his first choice. A few other books had fallen into his lap, and he'd enjoyed each one, each book had come to him via Hermione from this shop.

He stepped into the warm store and glanced around the beautiful selection of books. He looked to a doorway just a ways in front of him, and quickly walked towards it and allowed the book filled hallway to take him towards the potion books that were priceless in value and in volume. He could hear pages fluttering as someone turned them with loving care.

He stepped into the large, open room and smiled at the sight before him. She stood at a table covered in millions of books that were stacked on one another, some were open before her, her arms crossed as she scanned each book. A soft scowl was on her lightly frosted, but still peach colored, lips while her long brown hair was pulled back in messy bun. Her honey eyes were behind rimless reading glasses and they moved back and forth with the words on the pages.

She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and then bit the thumb of the hand that had handled the stray lock. She was searching for the perfect thing to quell her interest in something until another mention of it popped up that she didn't know. Harry almost laughed when she huffed and put her hands on her hips.

Her slender, but full hips that were covered by a black under-robe that became a corset at the top to hug her figure. A dark, Ravenclaw blue outer robe hung on the chair next to her that was piled with more books. She was stunning in black, and Harry could admit that. Knee high, dragon skin boots didn't hurt the look either.

She turned in a huff and glared at the shelf next to Harry before her eyes landed on Harry. She turned back to the books and then froze. Her eyes got wide and filled with shock. She looked at the man in the doorway and held back a sob, "Harry…" she ran into his open arms and clung tightly to him.

He smiled softly into her hair and held her just as tight, swearing he'd never let her go much further then across a room again. They stood, embracing tightly, for hours it seemed before Harry whispered in her ear, "Hello, Mione."

* * *

a/n: Cute, fluffy and can be romantic or friendly. I like stories like that. Thank you for reading. *bow*


End file.
